


You're My Reverie

by microbellamy



Category: WAYV
Genre: :/, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mention death - Freeform, Rare Pairings, Series, WayV - Freeform, i guess im not good at tags, liu yang yang is the sun, the sun and moon are in love, xiao de jun is the moon, xiaoyang baby!!, xiaoyang is the best, xiaoyangweek, xiaoyangweek2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microbellamy/pseuds/microbellamy
Summary: You live in meMy reverieDon't ever leave
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun/Liu Yang Yang, xiaoyang - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. You're My Reverie

The Moon watched over The Sun. Noticing the small smile painted on his lips, the slow movements of his chest rising and falling as he lowly snored, and the way his golden hair splayed across his forehead. He was a perfect specimen; a young boy about 20. His name was Yangyang. He was the guardian of the sun . The man at the foot of the bed was Dejun, guardian of the moon. Unlike Yangyang, he wasn’t sure how old he was or how long he’s been here. 

For as long as he could remember all he did was sleep and awaken when his partner was going to bed. Dejun could have been in this place for years, eons perhaps and he wouldn’t know. He doesn’t care to know. He is complacent doing his job, to be beside Yangyang every hour. Even if Yangyang is asleep while Dejun yearns for him. Even if all they’ve ever spoken to each other is a couple sentences each day between “good morning” and “good nights”

Of course, you never see the sun and the moon in the sky at the same time. So one must be awake as the other goes about performing their task, sleeping and watching over the universe as a guardian of the sky. If they don’t perform their duties correctly, all Dejun can assume is that they will be expelled, their guardian title revoked. But he doesn’t know what is out there beside night and day. He doesn’t know what he would do if he couldn’t do his duty because he doesn’t know what is out there before he was given this task. Maybe he would die, but how was he sure he wasn’t already dead and he’s stuck in purgatory having to live as the moon over and over.

Sighing, Dejun looked to the window across the room. The sky was slowly losing color, purples and oranges mixing together as stars dotted the sky, a sign that Yangyang would wake up soon and it would be Dejun’s time to sleep. Walking to his side of the bed he pulled back the covers and climbed in to lay his head close to Yangyangs. He caught the last rays of sunlight coming from the window bouncing off of his placid face, his eyes fluttering open from the movement beside him.

“Good morning,” Dejun whispered into his partner’s ear, a yawn escaping his lips as Yangyang turned his head to look at him. “Did you sleep well?” A giggle resounded in Dejun’s mind as Yangyang nodded and rubbed the tiredness away from his eyes. 

Even just after waking up from his deep slumber Yangyang radiated an aurora of youthfulness and pleasantry. His eyes folded into crescents as a smile spread from cheek to cheek. His smile was healing, a warmth always spread over Dejun’s body when he found his lips perked up in a perfect smile.

There was so much Dejun didn’t know about Yangyang, but he seemed to have fallen head over heels for the young boy. His heart doing endless flips in his chest as he felt Yangyangs fingers glide over the palm of his hand, shivers running up and down his back at the sensation. Dejun wished that he could hold Yangyang like this forever. Their bodies intertwined, no words spoken between each other. Yangyangs cheery disposition brightening Dejuns darkest thoughts. Dejun’s hands wrapped around Yangyangs torso and his head cradled into his chest. He wanted to live and die by his side.

There was so much he wanted to say to Yangyang, and yet his tongue was always caught between his teeth, his words stuck in his mouth unwilling to be released. There were only mere minutes between the time the sun set and the moon rose, and within that time all Dejun and Yangyang could do was hold each other in their embrace. Dejuns body being warmed by the presence of Yangyang in his arms, his soft breaths fanning his face as he was lulled to sleep.

It was never something that Dejun dreaded, falling asleep. No, in fact Dejun lavished the thought of being given such an essential role in the universe. The thing he hated was the fact that he had to leave Yangyang behind. That as he was away from their own little world Yangyang was to fend for himself. He never wanted to leave his partner's side and detested the thought of Yangyang leaving his place on the other side of the bed. Though, he knew that at some point he was going to be replaced. It happened once before. Yangyang isn’t the first guardian of the sun.

“Will you wait for me?” Dejun asked Yangyang, catching his eyes resting for too long and forcing himself to stay awake for a couple more minutes. The dark brown eyes in front of him softened and he pulled himself deeper into his partners chest. Dejun detested the dark thoughts he carried but it seemed that whenever he was nestled in Yangyangs embrace they vanished. He didn’t want Yangyang to leave him, and he didn’t want to think about the past or the future. He wanted to live for now, right beside Yangyang and the universe.

“I will always wait for you, Dejun.”


	2. Chapter 2

Climbing out of the bed, Yangyang folded the sheets he stirred over Dejun’s chest that was rising and falling slowly. The room around him was illuminated by the soft glow of the lamp on the bedside table, having flickered on as soon as Dejun had fallen asleep. Outside, the sun had set and the moon was in full bloom; wide and grey, hanging in the sky like a watchful eye.

Usually when Yangyang’s duty is fulfilled for the day he lounges in the loveseat set beside the window, watching the moon leisurely fall out of the sky. He waits hours, bated and stirred, for Dejun to wake up. There has never been a time where he forgets to look towards the heavens. His eyes are always fixed upon the globe floating in the darkness.

Yangyang has a deep fondness for The Moon. He remembers falling into his arms, falling into the bed beside him for the first time. It frightened Dejun. He kicked and clambered out of the bed when he noticed the young boy lying alongside him. If at all it made Yangyang feel uneasy that he caused such a reaction from the man. With some time, what Yangyang figured was a couple days, Dejun came around to present himself to him.

And that’s when Yangyang came to know every crest and fall, every dimple and hollow upon his partner's face. The pair came to cradle each other before one was to fall asleep. Yangyang loved to gaze upon the sweet features on Dejun’s pale and shiny skin. He has memorized the shape of his eyes when he smiles, the curve of the corner of his lips when he pulls them into a mock frown, the rosy hue on his cheekbones that expand when Yangyang kisses him.

Yangyang has fallen in love with the one man he barely knows.

It seemed to be an unspoken thing among the two that they were now intertwined with one another until something was to happen to them. That when Yangyang was placed into this golden room he was to be harmoniously united with Dejun for however long the sun and moon shall rise and fall in the elysian fields above them. He supposed that if the sun and moon were to crumble apart they would as well.

His memory of who he was before residing in this bedroom is quite clear to him. It is something that Yangyang mulls over every time he sits without a thing to do during the night.

He remembers meeting a person, a man in the darkness. A figure, an apparition more so than an actual physical being. The figure had spoken to him, telling him that he was dead. That he had died in a car accident. It, of course, shocked Yangyang to find that he was dead. He recalled just previously being around his friends at their apartment, having dinner and laughing with them. In tears, Yangyang tried to consolidate the idea that he was now going through some sort of trial before the presence of a god.

“Why am I here?” He choked out between hiccups. The figure leaned forward and set a misty hand upon Yangyang’s shoulder. The shudders that rocked through Yangyang’s chest ceased as his eyes became fixed on the milky apparition before him.

“You, Liu Yangyang, have a heart, mind, and soul of pure gold. An angel among the humans was watching you throughout your life. And he reported to me upon your passing that you were to be given the highest regard.” The hand was removed as the figure spirited backwards, a bright glow lit up on the floor like a path in front of Yangyang. It expanded forever, he couldn't see the end. But he noticed that the figure was waiting for him to join him on the path. “You are given a choice, Liu Yangyang.”

“I can go back?!” Yangyang cried out, spinning to face the being as he settled beside him. A chuckle radiated throughout the vast darkness, as if whatever space they were in was empty.

“No, not yet. You must complete a task in order to return to your dwelling on Earth,” the figure spoke, having drawn the young boy closer as he continued to walk down the path. “As life is born angels are relinquished of their duties and given another chance to live again. You will be given that chance. But your task here now is to watch over the universe.”

“The… universe?” Yangyang questioned, unsure of what exactly the figure meant.

“You will become the sun. You will perform your duties of making sure the sun continues to pass over every part of the world. To create light amongst all lives in the universe.” The apparition guided, pausing to give Yangyang a chance to collect his thoughts. “Your other choice is to become a guardian angle. But those angles never return to earth. They must continue their duty of being a guardian.

“If-if I do the sun thing, will I get to go back?” Yangyang asked. “You said that I couldn’t yet, so if I do this sun job will I get to see my friends again?”

“Yes, but under special circumstances.” The figure came to a stop on the path, turning to face Yangyang to speak to him. “The only way to return is to be prayed to. When someone in the universe is seeking guidance they will pray and if they choose to pray to you, the sun, you can return and be reborn. It is often that praying is done, but rare to higher beings.”

Absorbing all this information at once was causing anxiety to rise in Yangyang’s stomach. He felt almost sick just listening to it all. In fact he felt that this whole idea was absolutely revolting. The idea that he has to serve as some sort of god or angel in order to live again. It made frustration boil and churn with the anxiety sitting in his body. A flood of emotions quivered inside him. Yangyang honestly didn’t know what to think, let alone answer the being in front of him.

His hands balled at his side and he hung his head. Yangyang was still trying to reconcile the fact that he was dead. His friends, his family that he left behind. They must be so heartbroken, so lost without him; blaming themselves for his death or even hurt themselves for not taking care of him. He wants to just shrivel up and wallow in himself. All of this is just too much. Tears break along the edge of his eyes, falling down as he stifles a cry.

Yangyang wanted to punch the being in front of him. Curse at him for putting him a position where all he can do is make a choice. If he really wanted to see his friend and family again his best option would be to do the sun job but even then there is a low chance of ever actually returning to Earth. Though, with the guardian position he would be on Earth forever and maybe he would accidentally see them, or even become a guardian for one of them. But then, would he be able to talk to them, hang out and have drinks with them? 

Even past the fact of not being with the people he loves, he would continue to miss out on all the things he didn’t get to do. Yangyang was only 19, he had just started university. He just had his first drink a year ago. Didn’t even have a chance to get his first tattoo. Yangyang wanted to kiss his first partner and go out on dates, make love and know what it feels like to be in love. He wanted most of all to live again.

“Your answer is needed, Liu Yangyang,” The apparition commanded. “There isn’t much time.”

Lifting his head Yangyang saw that in front of them now stood two doors. They were both a bright, golden yellow just like the path they were standing on. The figure moved to partition between the both of them, standing before Yangyang. To the young boy it seemed like he was at the complete mercy of God, or Justice. Having put his second life in the hands of another being while also still having free will.

If Yangyang really cared so much to want to live again, it doesn’t matter how long he waits. If it would have to be millennium he would wait. Wiping his tears away, Yangyang looked at the misty being and to the two doors.

“I’ll become the sun.”

“Your choice is made.”

The door to the right opened and a blinding white light enveloped Yangyang as he shielded his eyes with his arm. For a second he felt his heart stop, the ground beneath him disappear, and the air around him still. After his eyes stopped burning and the dancing spots left his vision he dared to open his eyes.

Yangyang stood in a small room. He was in the threshold of the door that just opened, the apparition standing in the room facing him. The young boy looked around and found that the only things placed in the room was a lounge chair beside the only window, the moon visible through the glass. And a bed, a man asleep under the covers.

“Liu Yangyang you must fulfill your duty as The Sun. If you fail to sleep and wake when you are prompted you will be revoked from this position and your chance of returning to Earth taken away.” The figure motioned to the room, almost beckoning him to come in further. “When it is your time to leave this place I will come for you. In your best interest, I hope to see you again soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for reading~
> 
> leave kudos and comments if you enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> just needed to write this down since its been buzzing around in my head  
> not happy w it but whatever :)
> 
> inspired by Reverie - Above & Beyond
> 
> leave kudos and comments if you enjoy <3


End file.
